


if i fall i think i'll fly

by rottenkiwis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Family Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Holy shit???, Hurt No Comfort, Smile, Sorry Not Sorry, Villain Wilbur Soot, a lot of it lol, and phil is like what the fuck????, barely, but its mostly like....., but its wilbur claiming phil doesnt care about him, he's straight unhinged lmfaoooo, i guess?, im a little sorry this is a lot, kinda i guess, lowercase intended, relating wilbur and phil to the icarus story, that's just how i write im so sorry, uhhh, ummm - Freeform, wilbur assumes phil wants him to fail and phil cannot believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenkiwis/pseuds/rottenkiwis
Summary: as if phil seemed to prove wilbur right with his silence, he gave him a side glance out of the corner of his eye, “daedalus, that minotaur you trapped escaped, and you’re getting the horns.”title: my ordinary life by the living tombstone
Relationships: family grrrr, no - Relationship, what the FUCK - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	if i fall i think i'll fly

**Author's Note:**

> if u see any typos no you dont <3 thanks also read end notes for more stuff im wondering about

normally, phil is over the moon when one of his boys stops by for a visit. have it be for just the night, or they need a week long break from whatever events unfolded in their lives. he’ll always be happy to see them, arms wide in greeting and smile big with genuine joy. normally, phil fawns over his boys during their visit, asking questions and spilling praise any way he can. normally, the visits are fun, lighthearted, and leave phil feeling fulfilled until the next time.

this visit was not that time.

the frantic knocks on his door had startled him, the items he planned on using for some lingering potions tumbling out of his hands and back into the chest. he frowned, glancing down at the mess it made in his previously organized chests. he shuts it with a sigh, and goes to open the door. 

“oh, will-!”

“ _philza minecraft,_ ” wilbur grinned at him, hands coming up to grip at his shoulders tightly, “just the man i wanted to see right now!”

phil pushed his hands away quickly, having jumped back from the surprise of wilbur grabbing him so suddenly. he settled his wings back to the way they laid close to his back. 

“will, mate, it’s good to see you! what made you decide-”

“nevermind- nevermind that, philza. look, look,” wilbur pushed past him, footsteps echoing against the wood planks of the floor. phil followed his movements closely. he got a bad feeling from the twitchy jolts the other seemed to be doing. hands fidgeting at his sides, feet shifting his weight around. 

something was off about his boy.

“that redstone teaching of yours? bloody _fantastic_ , it is! helped me in ways you couldn’t believe!” wilbur turned around to face him “i just wish i had gotten the chance to use it!”

“what do you mean?”

“well now, you see-” he pulled on the front of his coat harshly, phil couldn’t help the way his gaze snapped to watch his hands as he does it. “those brothers of mine, phil. they really gave me such a hard time.” phil doesn't respond to that.

wilbur lets out a long sigh suddenly, obviously unhappy with the way phil was reacting to his story. he rubbed his hands together quickly, huffing to himself as he takes a quick look around the house. 

“it’s quite cold in here, philza. are you not running any furnaces?”

“no, i'm not. i haven’t been home much today.” phil spoke quietly, carefully stepping around him to walk over to go throw some spare cobblestone and coal into a furnace. he could always use more smooth stone.

“well, anyways. tommy really gave me a run for my money. _‘oh, don’t blow up l’manburg, will! we can save it still! you’re acting so irrational, wilbur!’_ it got so annoying eventually, i almost wanted to convince tommy to run up on the stage while i pressed the button to maybe shut him up,” he said the last part with a small laugh. wilbur was talking quickly, hands moving as he spoke. 

phil had paused his fanning of the hot coals, looking over at him. he stayed quiet, shocked with how nonchalantly he had seemed explaining how he wanted to _blow up tommy._ wilbur didn't seem to notice the way phil’s wings adjusted themselves quickly as he spoke so casually.

“tommy got lucky, he did! not more than tubbo, i suppose. kid was boxed in concrete with nothing but some paper he was reading off for the festival speech. schlatt found out about tubbo’s spy business, i wasn’t very surprised about that, though. i don’t really know how long it took that guy to figure it out, tubbo wasn’t very sneaky. that's not too surprising either though, i think tubbo wanted to get caught.

but _oh, techno!_ techno really is such an easy guy to convince. turned on tubbo the second schlatt said so, he did. one word and techno was firing! firework really nailed poor tubbo, tommy was so upset. but i don’t really care for whatever issues tommy and techno have, really. i'm just upset someone decided to take my button! that thing would’ve blown the entire country to nothing!” his arms went wide, head thrown back as if he was imagining the explosions going off. 

phil swallowed, crouched down at the furnace still. he clutched the fabric of his pants, suddenly feeling guilt bubble up in him at the fact that he gave wilbur that redstone information. if phil had just questioned wilbur about why he needs to know how to make a basic redstone door, or the need to know how far a redstone pulse can be carried by a button, none of this would’ve happened. if he had just caught it before it got so bad, phil would’ve been able to talk him out of it. wilbur knew phil wouldn’t ask why, or what for, and phil didn’t know how he felt about how easily wilbur managed to twist his trust in his boy into something so destructive. 

“but- and this is the _real_ kicker, phil!” wilbur stepped over to him, “i knew this would happen! i knew techno wouldn’t be so loyal as he let on to be, i knew tommy would be so emotional it’d just cause more problems. i built a pit, in pogtopia, techno and tommy fist fought in there. it was so funny, really, watching tommy scream and yell about something so predictable for techno. he just proved my point, tommy could never be president of the nation. so emotional, all the time...”

he sighed happily, head turning to look down at phil, who couldn’t bring himself to match his gaze, instead focusing on the glowing coal in the furnace. the heat coming off it made his eyes burn, so he shut his eyes harshly as he let out a shaky breath. wilbur bent down to face philza head on, letting his hand rest on his shoulder. 

“aren’t you proud of me?” he asked.

phil, deep into the night later, as he laid in bed, decided that this was one of the first times he’d been genuinely unable to come up with the right words to say to one of his sons. he didn’t know how he felt about those words that made him so speechless. 

he looked up to wilbur, eyes showing an emotion wilbur would be ashamed to know was caused by him some day. wilbur faltered for a moment, just that split second, and suddenly barked out a strained laugh. phil watched in horror at the way wilbur’s eyes turned into something unhinged, the hand on his shoulder squeezing as if to hide the shaking it began to have. 

“ _oh, philza…_ ” he spoke between the small laughs he let out. they shook his body, empty and hollow in his throat as he chuckled.

“oh, you're all the same, aren't you?”

“why would i be proud? what did you do?” phil can’t place where he gets such courage to speak the way he does. it’s firm, overpowering the way wilbur’s words were much more hurried and quiet. wilbur seems surprised as well, even just for another split second as the front he’s put up wavers ever so slightly, but he hides the surprise with a sarcastic-looking smile. the odd fidgeting stops quickly, and wilbur sits eerily still as he looks back at phil.

“you’d be proud of the way i’ve seemed to have mastered the way those brothers of mine work. i’ve figure it out, phil. i know... _i know_ how to push their buttons without that button being pressed by my own hand.” phil grimaces, having to break the eye contact. wilbur lets out another soft chuckle at the way phil can't bring himself to hold such a facial expression towards his son. after everything he's done, wilbur knows phil cares too much.

“you think i’d proud of that? or even proud of the way you’ve been trying to murder your friends, will? this, whatever you’re showing me, isn’t the wilbur i raised. if you think i’d be proud of the way you’ve turned into some- some, _terrorist_ , towards the nation you formed, i-” phil can’t make himself sound so sure anymore, but it does its job nonetheless. wilbur stands quickly, turning on his foot as he walks away, arms thrown up in the air like he’s frustrated with phil. 

“ _you sound just like them!_ no one seems to understand where i’m coming from,” he whips around again, an accusatory finger pointed at phil. “but don’t fret! i see what’s happening here, philza minecraft. i understand, really, i see exactly how it is.”

phil looks at him again, confused at what wilbur thinks he’s cracked the code on. he stands slowly, hands in front of him like someone would with a cornered animal.

“wilbur, i don’t...”

“icarus flying too close to the sun,” wilbur breaks out into another grin, eyes holding a deadly focus on phil.

“but it seems like _daedalus_ had some wax wings himself, _didn’t he?_ ”

“will, i don’t understand you. what are you are trying to-” the hand drops a little, and wilbur glares down at him, making the wings on phil’s back flare in nervousness. the sound of the feathers brushing against themselves was loud against the tense pause in speech. wilbur's head cocks to the side at the movement. ironic how he chose to say the story involving makeshift wings to the one man he knew with real wings.

“oh, how he wanted to see his son _fall. falling far, far from the sky!_ daedalus watched it, how close to the sun he flew. claims he tried to tell him differently, but did he?” his smile drops into a sneer, loud and deliberate footsteps bringing him back close to phil, jabbing his finger into his chest harshly.

phil can’t wrap his head around what wilbur implied about him, the claim wilbur makes between the lines of the story he tells. he blinks, dumbly, stunned silence encompassing his home. wilbur leans away, scoffing with a turn of his head at the way phil can’t seem to form any kind of rebuttal. 

_(this is another thing that will keep phil up at night, even months later, the second time in one day that phil was left speechless.)_

as if phil seemed to prove wilbur right with his silence, he gave him a side glance out of the corner of his eye, “daedalus, that minotaur you trapped escaped, and you’re getting the horns.” he says it in away that makes phil's heart ache, venom laced so thick in the words that phil starts to question how much he truly knows his boy. 

he can barely get himself to watch wilbur leave, hands clenched so tightly at his sides he can feel the small shakes that travel up his arms. the tattered ends of wilbur's coat trailing behind him like icarus' broken wings makes him look away before he gets outside. he doesn’t listen for any type of goodbye from wilbur, or the way the door shuts forcefully behind him. there’s a small sound from his communicator a second later, and when he looks at it, he feels all the built up emotions leave his body. it’s just the message of wilbur exiting the world, and phil wonders how he missed the notification of him entering.

phil doesn’t get himself to move from his spot in the middle of the room for a long while. when he does manage to, finally, it’s to sluggishly rub at his face. phil feels so tired suddenly, shoulders dropped and wings heavy on his back. he gently snuffs out the small flame in the furnace with his foot, letting the night chill come back as he unlaces his boots and kicks them off. he sits on his bed roughly, head buried in his hands for a moment until he lays on his back across his sheets, wings draped over the edge as he spreads them out.

for how tired he fells, phil doesn't sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> shaky techno voice: bruuuuh............. i'll stop writing phil-cenric fics when i DIE, and only then is it a possibility
> 
> the whole icarus thing is heavily inspiried by a brennan lee mulligan clip that's actually really funny lol i'm just an angsty little child that ruins everything i touch with my sad little hands. i saw my chance and i took it.
> 
> ALSO ALSO!!!! should i like???? make/use twitter maybe? like i have one but i dont use it lol should i? would that be worthwhile? i like to think im funny maybe sometimes


End file.
